Just You And Me
by DragonandthePhoenix03
Summary: Homecoming is just around the corner, and Jeremy is all alone. But just because he doesn't have a date, doesn't mean he won't get one last dance. One-shot set during 3x08.


"What's this about you not going to homecoming?" a warm, familiar voice came from behind him, causing Jeremy to drop the replacement package of napkins he was holding. The storage room of the Grill was empty, or so he had thought, which is why he had offered to take up inventory- he needed room to think. Bonnie wasn't speaking to him, Elena was judging where she had no place, and Caroline looked like she wanted to scratch his eyes out every time she saw him. He was all alone, and it sucked- not even _she_ was there to keep his company anymore..

Those where the thoughts that were interrupted by the voice out of nowhere and scared him half to death before Jeremy decided to turn around and find the source. He could recognize that voice even in his sleep, but it still astounded him to see her here, now.

"_Anna_?"

"So, were you ever going to answer my question?" Anna asked curiously, leaning back against the desk in his room as Jeremy paced around, keeping his eyes on her. A ray of moonlight leaked onto the blue comforter of his pillow, the house empty except for the pair.

"Do you really need to? I don't have a date." He said sarcastically, taking a reprieve from his constant motion to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, right," she muttered, looking down at her toes for a moment. Bonnie and Elena's moment in the other room earlier wasn't as private as they believed, and it was the news that the Bennett witch wasn't going either than made her seek him out. "I'm sorry, Jeremy.."

His eyes squinted in her direction, confused. "Why? You know how I feel about dances anyway. It's not big deal." He shrugged indifferently.

"I wanted you to have a better life.. A life without me," she whispered painfully and moved closer to Jeremy, her breaths shallow as she stared down at the only man she had ever loved- would probably ever love. "That's why I left when Elena asked me to. I thought you could move on and be happy with your life. But I messed it up anyway.."

Realization crossed his face and Jeremy stood up immediately, reaching out to touch her cheek to comfort him. The understanding turned to momentary shock when his fingers came in contact with a solid form. _I can still touch her.._ "Anna, don't you get it? _You_ are who made my life normal when you knocked that book into my head. Everything only makes sense when you are here. When I lost you.." he voice choked up a moment, gently stroking at her cheek. "I would have rather died and became a vampire rather than feel the loss of you.. It hurt too much.."

Anna's face was one of surprise as she felt her heart leap into her throat at his touch. He was still warm; after all this time, he could still affect her this way. What she couldn't understand was the way her heart was pounding- she was dead, right? And even before that she was dead, a vampire. So what the hell was she now? And how could she feel him? "I just want you happy, Jeremy. I'd do anything.."

"Anything?" he asked, his lips curling slightly into a small grin. His hand dropped slowly to her face only to stretch out towards her, palm up.

Anna's eyes studied his face quizzically when he made this movement, searching for an answer, but still trusted him enough to lay her hand, palm down, on top of his. Jeremy's grin grew as his fingers wrapped around hers and pulled her in close. His lips dropped down to her ear while his other arm snaked around her waist. "May I have this dance?"

She involuntarily shuddered as his breath whispered along the edge of her ear and the color began to rise in her cheeks. "But there isn't any music..?" she found herself saying with an almost school girl-giddiness to her words.

"Can't you hear it?" Jeremy murmured back, his hips beginning to sway gently in place; the closeness of their bodies forced hers to start to move as well. The song was in his heart, he didn't even know where it came from- what he did know was that her presence inspired this in him. No matter what happened between him and Bonnie, him and Elena, him and Caroline, it was Anna. It had always been Anna, and probably always would be. He would never be able to properly move on from her, and that may not make sense to a lot of people, but it did to him.

Anna relaxed easily in his arms, taking his body's lead of rocking back and forth together slowly. The moment was intimate, and everything she wanted their reunion to be like. They continued to dance, making small circles through the room, which was only lit by a beautiful moon. When Jeremy pulled back and locked eyes with her, she was home. As frowned upon as their relationship was, she couldn't help herself when it came to Jeremy. Everything they had been through had brought them here, and when his lips descended on hers and brushed lovingly over the curve of her upper lip, Anna heard the song as well.

_Do I need to be invisible to just survive_  
_Or am I foolishly wasting my time_  
_I try so hard to quiet my expensive dreams_  
_Before they take me out leave me wondering_

_Baby, it's just you & me _  
_we got a thing they can't shake_  
_Maybe its a little hard sometimes to take_  
_But I'll tell you something, its a life worth living_  
_Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up, no._


End file.
